


To Seek The Truth

by Higuchimon



Series: Itch To Scratch [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Of course he’s an angel!  What else would he be?  Just because he has a small cave he likes to hide treasures in and keep away from the toher angels doesn’t make him a dragon!
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Itch To Scratch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	To Seek The Truth

**Series:** Itch To Scratch|| **Title:** To Seek The Truth  
 **Characters:** Johan, Juudai, Yubel|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,525  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, Yubel x Juudai, D7, 1-shot; GX Month Day #24, Legend of the Seven Gems  
 **Notes:** Juudai & Yubel are demons. Johan is an angel – or at least thinks he is. The first story of this is called **Demon Games**. This story contains abduction and unwilling touches. Juudai and Yubel have a lot to learn about consent.  
 **Summary:** Of course he’s an angel! What else would he be? Just because he has a small cave he likes to hide treasures in and keep away from the toher angels doesn’t make him a dragon!

* * *

Johan looked around, trying to make certain that there wasn’t anyone around. Two people in particular – if you could call demons _people_. He still wasn’t sure about that. 

The side of his neck tingled in memory o the last time he’d gone out and hadn’t paid attention. The golden-eyed one - _Juudai_ \- practically dropped on him from above, nibbling there. Johan tried not to think about how good that had felt. He’d been heartbeats away from melting into those arms. 

But he’d stopped himself. He squirmed away from them and hurried as far from them as he could get. 

If he stayed in the realm of angels, then he would be safe. Demons didn’t cross over into their territory. But Johan liked to travel – liked to see as much of the world as he could. He’d never met any other angels who liked to do that. 

_You’re a dragon!_ Almost the first words that Juudai spoke to him, and that still made Johan shake. 

He hadn’t yet had the chance to talk to his mother about this. When he’d returned home after that initial encounter with the two demons, she’d been gone, leaving a note behind that she had an unexpected mission and would return in a few weeks. Johan was old enough and strong enough to live on his own until then. 

They didn’t have many other family friends that he could ask. His mother lived apart from most of the other angels. Those few who were close didn’t know anything. 

So Johan took his time, always checked his own back as often as he could in order to be sure the demons weren’t hiding somewhere, and tried to ignore the way that his wings itched whenever those demons got too close. 

He wasn’t a dragon. He was an _angel_. He knew what it was to be an angel. Just because he’d never known his father didn’t make his father a dragon. 

He glanced down at his hands, to the shimmering ruby that he’d picked up. He knew that most gems weren’t this perfect and flawless when they were first found, but the moment he’d pulled this from the earth, it glimmered as if in reaction to his heartbeat. 

It wasn’t the only gem he’d ever found that reacted to him like that. There were others – sapphire and amethyst, topaz and emerald. Instincts he couldn’t name told him there were others, just waiting for him to find them. 

Angels didn’t collect jewels. He’d been taught that in school. Angels didn’t commit the sin of greed, or any of the other sins. He should see to it that these gems were given to some deserving human, perhaps a poor peasant or a merchant down on their luck. 

The very thought of giving these gems into _someone else’s_ hands made him want to snarl and slash at whoever dared bring up that suggestion, striking with claws he didn’t have and fangs that shouldn’t exist. 

He flitted through the tree until he reached the tiny cave where he kept his treasures. This was technically on the edge of the realm of the angels. He’d always been safe here. He darted into the cave, squirming his way down until he reached the bottom. 

Never did Johan want to let another angel know about this place. A comfortable, safe cave, with but one exit. He’d never thought about that being a problem before. It had always meant that he would know from which direction danger threatened. 

He pulled out a slender bracelet that he’d forged himself with the fire that he alone could call. Seven spaces were set all around it, and four of them already had gems in there. Now he set the new one, the ruby, in there. It fits as if the opening had been intended for it. Perhaps in some way it had been – he’d followed his instincts to craft each space a bit differently from the others, and each gemstone came to his hand carved in a different way. 

Johan brushed his fingers against the remaining empty ones. What would they be? Where could he find them? 

“That’s almost as pretty as you are.” 

Johan jerked back at the unexpected voice, jerking his head towards the opening, snarling when he saw the two demons there. 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t invite you!” 

The golden-eyed one laughed. “You didn’t have to.” He strolled forward, his long tail twitching, the tips of his wings trailing against Johan’s scrubbed clean floor. “You keep avoiding us. Want to tell us why?” 

“Because I don’t want anything to do with you!” Johan snapped, backing away, hoping he could work around and get to the exit. But the other demon remained there, arms crossed over their chest, mismatched eyes watching him alertly. 

“Really? Why not?” Juudai tilted his head. Johan could see horns hiding in his hair. “You’re ours and we’re yours. That’s how it works.” His wings twitched. “We've been waiting for you – looking for you.” 

Johan shook his head and backed off again, keeping his bracelet close. Who knew what these demons would do to it if they got hold of it? HE certainly didn’t want to find out the hard way. 

“You still don’t believe us,” Juudai sighed. “You’re not an angel. At least not all the way. I can see dragon’s blood in you. You’d know us if you accepted that part of you.” 

“I am _not a dragon_!” Johan roared, as he never had before, rage bubbling up through his veins. Fire formed on his fingertips – were those claws he saw there now? No, he just wasn’t seeing clearly because of his anger. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d called fire. It burned hotter than ever before now as he lashed out towards Juudai, shrieking wordlessly as his rage overflowed. 

Juudai caught the fireball in one hand and closed his fingers around it, absorbing all of it without a flicker of distress. He licked his lips, then traced his tongue over his fingers and hand. 

“Dragon-fire. Pure dragon-fire, in fact. Delicious.” His golden eyes flicked towards Yubel. “We might have been wrong. He might not be _part_ dragon.” He smiled at Johan and Johan froze. “You’re not going to believe me unless we prove it, are you?” 

Without a thought, Johan shook his head. He might not even believe it then. But before he could take another step back, both of them cornered him, one to each side, hands and claws clamping onto his arms. 

“We’re going to go find someone I know who can identify any creature, no matter how difficult or how mixed their blood is,” Juudai told him. Having them this close set Johan’s blood afire in ways that attracted and repulsed him at the same time. 

Yubel’s fingers brushed through Johan’s hair. “You will understand then. You are a dragon – and dragons and demons are close to one another. Very close in certain ways.” 

Johan jerked his head away from Yubel’s touch but that only brought him closer to Juudai, whose grip tightened on him. “And what if I don’t want to be close to you?” Johan snapped. 

“Make up your mind on that once you know yourself better,” Juudai suggested, his tail curling around Johan’s legs and pulling them close together. “Now, let’s go.” 

Johan kept a firm grip on the bracelet. It was his; he wouldn’t leave it behind, not when he couldn’t even be certain of what would happen to him now. He wanted to fight his way out but he was outnumbered and the way they held him – he didn’t feel _weak_ but the idea of not fighting overwhelmed the urge to fight. 

Deep in his heart, he knew that he wanted to know the truth. If his mother couldn’t tell him or wasn’t there to tell him, then he would have to find out some other way. 

“How did you find this place?” Johan grumbled as they worked their way out of his hidden lair. “It’s in the angel’s territory.” 

“Yes, but since you’re not entirely an angel, ti’s not all the way protected from us,” Juudai replied, his wings beating as they flew along. “The wards aren’t set to restrict us from entering a dragon’s lair.” 

Johan wanted to argue that one but he hadn’t set the wards and didn’t know how it was done in the first place. His mother had always told him that angels would always be safe against demons in this place… 

_But if I’m not an angel..._ No. That couldn’t be true. He didn’t want it to be true. He tried so very hard not to remember the way his childhood playmates had teased him, called him names he didn’t want to remember… 

_Lizard, lizard! Just a demon in disguise!_ They’d mocked him for years, until they’d all finally grown out of it. Or so he guessed – he’d stopped playing with them after a while, and he hadn’t seen most of them in even longer. 

He set his jaw. He’d find out what he was and then these demons would leave him alone, one way or another. 

**The End**

**Notes:** So after about six years, I come back to this. My original thought for Johan’s day was to write something in Reversal world but that fell through due to lack of energy. So this called to me instead. I’ve had some interesting ideas and will hopefully be able to write them soon.


End file.
